


Days Off

by Vocachuuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Ikesoren - Freeform, M/M, Some characters are mentioned - Freeform, assuming ike and soren get an A support and travel together, im so emotional over these boys, might as well post it!, not tooth rotting fluff but its . there, takes place post radiant dawn, theyre in love!!!!!, this was supposed to be a warmup fic but i ended up taking 2 hours to finish it soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Things were much calmer after the war ended. Soren was finally able to be completely at ease for the first time in ... Well, forever.





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> im in a fire emblem kick right now ... ikesoren stole my wig. my twitter is @hanayagay, listen to me cry over these boys.
> 
> also, i wrote this at one in the morning on a school night. i make great decisions!

When one was in war, they yearned for the days of relaxation. As a mercenary, the future was unclear; whether one would live to see those lax days once again was unknown. Yet, despite this, most also tended to be unappreciative of when they  _ weren’t _ in battle. They wouldn’t think twice about a day that was filled with boring events, a day where they just spent time with their peers and lived  _ normally _ . No, they only wished for it when it was too late, when their days were spent putting their life on the line merely because of the selfish acts of others. 

 

When working in a mercenary group, nothing was planned. They only took on the jobs they were given, tended to stick to things that benefitted them - with the wars being exceptions, of course. So the peaceful days were always limited, always had an undeniable end looming right above their heads.

 

Soren had always, in a sense, appreciated the time spent out of battle. Even if his life was very uneventful, it wasn’t as if he disliked it. In comparison to his childhood, he  _ really  _ liked it, actually. Even if he would never admit that out loud. Whether it was watching Ike train, or reading a book while sitting with Ike in the mess hall, those dull moments where Soren didn’t have to constantly fear for his - or anyone else’s - safety... They were relaxing. Listening to Boyd and Rolf bicker, or hearing Mist ramble about something ridiculous… Sometimes it got on Soren’s nerves,  _ most  _ things did, but it was better than war. It was better than watching Ike put himself so selflessly in danger for others.

 

Soren hadn’t experienced days of true relaxation, though. Combined with his harsh childhood and life as a mercenary, there was always some underlying chance of danger approaching. He was never truly able to allow his mind to relax, to just think about the present and nothing else. No future battles to worry over, no wondering if his life would be in peril,  _ nothing _ .

 

Well, not until after the war.

 

When Ike had revealed he wanted to go off and travel, Soren hadn’t been angry or upset over it. Ike was his own person, he made his own decisions. However, Soren made  _ his  _ own decisions as well, and years prior, he had decided to stay by his only friend’s side for as long as he was able. So he asked Ike to allow him on his journey, and they had vanished together soon after the war ended. For this, Soren was thankful; he couldn’t imagine living a life without Ike by his side.

 

It was an odd thing to get used to, travelling alone with Ike. Sure, he had spent much more time with Ike than anyone else, yet… Being  _ just  _ with him, no one else, was a bit foreign. It wasn’t unfavorable, no, not in the slightest. If anything, being alone with the only man he’d ever trusted - ever  _ loved  _ \- was the best future he could possibly imagine.

 

They were on the road a lot, but not constantly. They found places to stay during the nights, and every now and then took a day to just relax. At this particular time, they had found a small village that welcomed them for the night, and Soren was sat outside beside a large oak tree. Even if the people were hospitable, Soren wasn’t the best at socializing; so he left that to Ike, and kept his distance from the villagers as often as possible.

 

The sun hovered precariously above the horizon, which was absolutely littered with trees. A dense forest was nearby, and Soren briefly wondered if they would check that out after leaving this village. It was a thought that hardly lingered, and his mind was soon on another topic, hardly even comprehending the words in the book he was reading. It wasn’t like him to be so unfocused, but he didn’t dwell on it. 

 

Soon, his ears picked up on the crunching of dead leaves beneath boots, and Ike was standing beside him in moments. “It’s getting kind of windy. You wanna head inside for the day?” He asked, looking down at Soren. The mage looked off towards the horizon for a moment, then shrugged.

 

“Not yet. Soon…”

 

He couldn’t see Ike, but he heard the other sit beside him, shuffling slightly as he got comfortable. “The villagers aren’t rude, y’know. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“I’m not worried,” Soren corrected, gaze flickering to the forgotten book in his hands. He closed it, placing it on his lap. “I just don’t want to talk with them.”

 

He heard Ike breathe out a chuckle, and found himself smiling as well. “That’s fair,” was Ike’s response, and he leaned closer to Soren, their shoulders touching. It didn’t look like much, but for Ike and Soren, it certainly was something; neither were big fans of showing affection anywhere they could be seen. It wasn’t that they were ashamed, but they just… Weren’t the type for flaunting their relationship. Things like that felt much too personal. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Soren was usually up late every night, yet the sun hadn’t even set and he felt his eyes growing heavy. It was probably the atmosphere itself that made him drowsy. Hesitantly, he allowed his head to fall onto Ike’s shoulder, shifting ever-so-slightly in order to get into a more optimal position. An arm slipped around his waist, holding him firmly yet so,  _ so  _ softly. It was a softness that only Ike had ever showed him, a softness that he cherished.

 

“If you’re so tired, we can head to our room, Soren.” Ike’s voice was what pulled him from his half asleep daze. Soren sighed lightly, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

 

“Not now. Just a bit longer…”

 

“That’s what you said before,” Ike mused, rubbing Soren’s lower back slowly. He welcomed the contact, leaning into the touch. “Just don’t fall asleep. I’d feel bad waking you up…” He trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken. 

 

“I won’t,” Soren assured him.

 

He fell asleep anyways. Ike didn’t  _ really  _ mind; he was cute when asleep. His face was relaxed, free of any negative emotion and completely off guard. He enjoyed just listening to Soren breathe, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. Reminding him that the love of his life was right by his side, and would remain there.

 

Ike ended up carrying Soren back to their room that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!! it was just a warmup so i didnt put much effort in heh .. regardless though, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> comments and kudos inspire me to continue writing! constructive criticism is okay, but be gentle. im fragile


End file.
